Propulsion systems used in some aircraft include gas turbine engines that have an engine core operable to generate thrust for moving the aircraft. To reduce the operating temperatures of components of the engine core, pressurized air passed through the engine core may be cooled using a cooling unit. When confronted with the space constraints of some gas turbine engines, placement of a cooling unit in the engine core presents a number of drawbacks.